


Tall Grass

by annablume



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, M/M, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, When they were young, tat this is for you you better check the tag today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annablume/pseuds/annablume
Summary: Young Green is bitten by a Rattata and doesn't dare to go back home through the grass. Eventually somebody comes to save him, and, as he had expected, it is not his grandfather.





	Tall Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potaterto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potaterto/gifts).



> This is for a friend who is very thirsty for new Red x Green content.  
> Please bear in mind that I have never written fiction in English and that it is not my native language. Also it is 1am and I really need to go to sleep now.

He looked down at the bite on his forearm. There were only a few drops of blood emanating from the harmed skin – it had been a young and still fairly weak Rattata – yet he couldn’t repress the tears. It simply hurt. Had he listened to his grandfather and stayed away from the tall grass then he wouldn’t be in this situation. He began to sob. All he had wanted to do was to catch a real Pokémon. He didn’t have a Pokéball but that certainly wouldn’t have stopped Green Oak. Or so he had thought. When the Pokémon didn’t let him catch her he had resorted to frustrated kicking and as a result she bit him. Now he was sitting in the middle of a patch of very, _very_ tall grass and he didn’t know how to get home without encountering another wild and possibly dangerous Pokémon. His wound was burning and his sobs grew louder. He pulled his knees closer to his upper body and closed his eyes. His grandfather would show up eventually, he told himself, even though he didn’t quite believe it.

            Some time passed, and Green began to feel tired. The sun was still up but the light was slowly fading. He had long stopped sobbing and he had almost forgotten about the pain in his arm when he suddenly heard grass rustling. He startled and looked around, panicking. Was it another Rattata? What if the Rattata from the afternoon had alarmed her family and they were all coming for him to get revenge? His heart was racing when he did his best not to move, waiting for the sound to fade away. Then, all of a sudden, a boy appeared in front of him, stepping out of the grass, making Green jump. As soon as he had recovered from the little shock, he recognized the boy instantly: It was the neighbour’s son, about his age, an only child and very incommunicative. In fact, Green doubted he had ever heard his voice. Until now.

            “Are you lost?”, the boy asked.

            This simple question was enough to change Green’s mood at once from anxious to embarrassed and he replied huffily, “Of course not! I was just catching a Pokémon and then you turned up and she got away. You ruined my first catch!”

            The boy didn’t answer, he just looked at Green. He studied every corner of Green’s face, as if he was trying to see behind the façade, looking for the scared child that was hiding behind it. Green’s face grew hot and red, and he turned away. This appeared to be proof enough, and the boy smiled.

            “I know the way home”, he said, calmly.

            Upon hearing this Green became angry, and he wanted to protest. Out of all people to find him it had to be the neighbour’s son, and he had seen him in this desperate and miserable state. Green couldn’t stand the thought of someone looking down on him – especially peers. After all, he wanted to become Pokémon master for a reason. He loathed people who looked down on him, and he figured if he occupied the highest position in the Pokémon world, no one would be able to do so. But now, even though he didn’t even have his first Pokémon, there was this boy who turned up just when he had let his guard down and –

            A warm hand had wrapped itself around his undamaged wrist. It was a nice and soothing feeling, and it had caught Green by complete surprise. He looked up into the boy’s face, who was still smiling, reassuringly. His eyes observed him with curiosity, or maybe they were just patiently waiting for Green to give in, he couldn’t say for sure. His anger melted away as he gazed at the boy’s face. Slowly he freed his wrist from the grip and seized the hand with his own. When he spoke his voice was so low he could hardly hear it himself.

            “Can you show me?”

            The boy seemed to have understood and beamed at Green. He nodded, and then he turned around and walked in the direction he had come from. He didn’t let go of Green’s hand.


End file.
